1999 in comics
Events and publications * Rough Cut Comics founded * Kitchen Sink Press collapses February * February 3: Pioneering editor Vin Sullivan dies at age 87."Vince Sullivan, Original DC Editor, Passes Away": DC Comics Press Release #177 (Feb. 10, 1999), [http://www.sequentialtart.com/archive/mar99/dc.shtml postsed at Sequential Tart] * February 26: John L. Goldwater, co-founder of Archie Comics, dies at age 82. March * Incredible Hulk (1968 series) is canceled by Marvel with issue #474. May * Anarky, vol. 2 - DC Comics * May 30: Prolific scripter Paul S. Newman, creator of Turok, dies at age 75. July * July 1: James Sanchez begins publishing the webcomic Bigtime Consulting. August * 100 Bullets, by Brian Azzarello and Eduardo Risso, debuts under the Vertigo imprint (cover date). November * Strange Adventures vol. 2, #1 - Vertigo Conventions * February 27–28: Alternative Press Expo (San Jose, California)Brownstein, Charles. "San Jose Goes APE Feb. 27 and 28," Comics Buyer's Guide (July 9, 1999), pp. 24, 26. * March 5–7: MegaCon (Orlando, Florida) * April 2–4: Comics 99 (Watershed Media Center and Swallow Royal, Bristol, England, U.K.) — first iteration of Comic Festival; 2,500 attendees; presentation of the National Comics Awards; guests include Phil Winslade, Steve Pugh, Steve Dillon, Scott Dunbier, Peter Hogan, Grant Morrison, Charlie Adlard, Kev Sutherland, Glenn Fabry, Metaphrog, Al Davison, Dave Gibbons, Bryan Talbot, Shelly Roeberg, Kyle Baker, John McCrea, Rich Johnston, Gary Spencer Millidge, and Jamie DelanoAllass, Marcia. "Comics 99: Bristol 1999," Sequential Tart (May 1999). * April 16–18: WonderCon (Oakland Convention Center, Oakland, California) * April 23–25: Pittsburgh Comicon (Pittsburgh Expomart, Monroeville, Pennsylvania) — 7,500 attendees;Contino, Jennifer. "Conventioneers," Sequential Tart (June 2000). guests include Martin Nodell, Alley Baggett, Lou Ferrigno, George Steele,Collier, Gene. "Comic Books Have Come a Long Way Since Archie," Pittsburgh Post-Gazette (25 Apr 1999), p. A-1. and Steve LieberWeisberg, Deborah. "Pittsburgh in Comics," Pittsburgh Post-Gazette (24 Apr 1999), p. C-16. * May 7–9: New York Comic and Fantasy Creators Convention (Madison Square Garden Expo Center, New York City)—300 exhibitors, including Marvel Comics, DC Comics, Harris Comics, Crucial Comics, Visage Studios, and Wizard Entertainment; guests include Joe Simon and John RomitaAndre, Mila. "Show & Sell," Daily News (May 2, 1999). * May 14–16: Motor City Comic Con I (Novi Expo Center, Novi, Michigan) * Summer: "Space CAPTION 99" (Oxford Union Society, Oxford, England) — guests include Bryan Talbot * June 18–20: Heroes Convention (Charlotte Convention Center, Charlotte, North Carolina) * July 1–4: Dragon Con (Hyatt Regency Atlanta/Atlanta Merchandise Mart/Atlanta Apparel Mart, Atlanta, Georgia)—19,000 attendees * July 9–11: Wizard World Chicago (Rosemont, Illinois) * August 13–16, Comic-Con International (San Diego Convention Center, San Diego, California)—42,000 attendees; special guests include Tom Batiuk, Chuck Cuidera, Samuel R. Delany, Paul Dini, Arnold Drake, Neil Gaiman, Sam Glanzman, Larry Gonick, Irwin Hasen, Patrick McDonnell, Mike Mignola, Mark Mothersbaugh, Jerry Robinson, Art Spiegelman, Jim Steranko, Jill Thompson, Bruce Timm, and Barry Windsor-Smith * August 27–29: Fan Expo Canada (Metro Toronto Convention Centre, Toronto, Ontario, Canada)—9,620 attendees; guests include Jeri Ryan, Kevin Smith, Kenny Baker, Warwick Davis, Lou Ferrigno, Joe Quesada, Michael Turner, Mark Waid, Leinil Francis Yu, Keu Cha, and C.B. Cebulski * September 17–19: Small Press Expo (Bethesda, Maryland) * October 23–24: Motor City Comic Con II (Detroit, Michigan) — guests include David W. Mack, Tim Vigil, David Quinn, Vincent Locke, Jill Thompson, Guy Davis, Mark Waid, Devin Grayson, and William Messner-Loebs * November 12–14:Patton, Marc. "Big Apple Deems Nov. 12–14 Con a Success," Comics Buyer's Guide (Dec. 31, 1999), pp. 8–9. National Comic Book, Comic Art, and Toy Show (New York City) * November 27–28: Mid-Ohio Con (Adam's Mark Hotel, Columbus, Ohio) First issues by title ;100 Bullets :Release: August by Vertigo. Writer: Brian Azzarello Artist:Eduardo Risso ;E.V.E. Protomecha :''Release: by Top Cow. Writers: Chris Lichtner and Aron Lusen Artist: Ale Garza ;Exit :Release: by Albin Michel. Writer & Artist: Bernard Werber ;The Mythology Class :Release: by Tala Comics Publishing. Writer & Artist: Arnold Arre ;Strange Adventures :Release: November by Vertigo. References Category:1999 in comics